Soul Mates
by Riverwind
Summary: AU Harry is grieving when a strange woman appears. Who is she and how is she connected to Harry? first fic


The full moon shone down upon a young woman standing in a clearing. The night was calm but her black hair was whipping around her face. If one looked closely at her face, you could see that she was muttering something. A light was forming around her, growing brighter by each passing moment. The woman threw her hands towards the sky, obvious now that she was trying to fight the growing light. As her hands were straight up the light grew blinding. When the light faded from the clearing, the moon shed its silvery light onto an empty clearing.

Harry Potter stared out his window, his dulled emerald eyes focused on the Dog Star. He mulled over the recent death of his godfather. A flash of silver light drew his eyes down on to the street. A woman now stood where the light was, she had black hair with baby blue highlights. As Harry stared at her, her eyes flickered up to his window; Harry went to pull into the shadows but was frozen in place when he saw the emerald eyes. 'Impossible, she swore never to return unless I was in dire need. Unless, Mithros and Mother intervened, I would not but it past them.' Harry was snatched out of his thoughts when he saw the girl's head whip around, not quick enough for her to dodge the stunner flying her way. Harry moved into the shadows just as Mad-Eye Moody stepped out from the darkened alleyway, wand raise. A sigh of relieve escaped Harry when he saw that Crystal, the woman, was in safe hands. Well, safer than in the hands of Death Eaters until her identity was forced into the light by the Order's questioning. Exhaustion swamped Harry and he just laid down with out removing his glasses.

"_Tap, Tap, Tap_" Harry rolled out of bed. As he staggered over to the window, he cursed who ever sent the letter at such an early time of day. After fumbling for a moment he threw the window open, allowing the owl to fly in and land on his desk, waiting for the letter to be removed. Harry, more awake, quickly removed the letter and went to get a treat but the owl just flew out the window, leaving Harry to shrug at the weird behavior of it. Anger clouded his emerald eyes as he quickly read the letter and re-read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Due to circumstances, we will be taking you from your relatives. We suspect that the Death Eaters have gotten an idea of were you are staying. You will be taken to Headquarters and will stay inside the house for the rest of summer. Professor Snape has agreed to start Occlumency again under the condition that you apologize for the gross intrusion into his personal thoughts. We will be picking you up at six sharp so be ready to go._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledor_

Harry knew that Crystal was in the Order's hands, and she was most likely being stubborn, but why did they think she was a Death Eater. She would protect innocent beings to her last breath, as he would. As Harry visited memory lane, the sun started to rise, one of the most beautiful sunrises was one that day.

_Knock, Knock._ Uncle Vernon went to bellow for Harry to get the door, when he remembered that the boy was cooking supper for the family. He reluctantly got up, tearing himself way from the evening news. He opened it to see two men in black suits standing there. "How may I help you?" The men looked up, "May we speak to a Harry Potter?" Vernon was going to beat the boy if he did something wrong, "May I ask why?" The taller of the men just shook his head, "No, it is confidently and can only be shared with Harry Potter." Vernon's face was getting redder and redder, before he realized that these men were government officials. 'Maybe that boy finally did something to catch the government's attention and they are taking him away to do some tests.' "Just a moment sirs." Vernon left the door opened and went into the kitchen. He roughly grabbed Harry's shoulder and turned him around. "There are people outside that want to talk to you. You will not mention anything about your treatment or the consequences will be more than no food. Do you understand Boy?" Harry mutely nodded and walked to the front door. He sized the men up as he walked outside, closing the door to get the most privacy possible with the Dursleys. "Harry, just to set you at ease this has nothing to do with anything criminal. I do not have any idea how much I should tell you but we were sent to fetch a boy that meets your description. We were just given your description so we do not know if you are the boy needed. We are going to take you to an area that a hole has opened up. So far no body has been able to get within ten feet of it but we suspect that the two people that were described can get closer." The taller man seemed to be the talker while his partner seemed to observe the area for any dangers. They made a good team in Harry's eyes, the same emerald eyes that set the men on edge for the shadows of pain and loss hidden in them. The eyes reminded them of someone that had been in World War II and seen their closest friends killed, but how could a ten year old see such pain? They pondered possibilities and could not conclude anything since there were no visible bruises. "I will go with you to see if I am the one to help." The decision was made too fast in the opinions of the government officials but they said nothing just escorted Harry to the black BMW, a car Vernon would have been jealous of and bought in a heartbeat if he saw it.

"Well, we are here." The occupants of the car piled out and stretched. Four hours in a car caused major kinks in the back and neck. Harry looked around and saw a girl getting out of another car. She had moss green eyes and black hair; she looked to be about Harry's age. Harry tore his eyes of the girl, never had he thought a girl to be so before, and gazed about the area. They appeared to be in an open field in the wilderness. He wondered how the government knew about the hole, but 'They know everything.' The officials that had driven him here shook him out of his thoughts, and lead him over to where most of the people were standing. "Sir, we have the boy and the girl." The man they were reporting to turned around, "Well they certainly meet the description. First though can you tell each other your names, we do not want you two working together without knowing names." The smile on his face relaxed Harry and seemed to relax the girl. She turned to Harry, "Hi, the name is Crystal Riddle-Smith." She stuck out her hand. As Harry took it, he replied with, "Nice to meet you. I am Harry Potter." They shook hands and turned back to the officials. "Now we would like you to walk as close to the black hole over there, do not worry if you cannot get right next to it." Harry glanced at the girl as she shot him a side-glance. They nodded and started to walk up to it at the same time. They got real close when they were pulled, they tried to fight it but still ended up going head first into the hole. After the last of the children disappeared into the darkness, the hole closed up. Although the officials were panicked, the teams sent to gather them got a feeling that they were heading to places better for them. Everyone gathered there had a feeling that the world would be better if the children went on this journey meant for adults.

Author's Note:

Should I continue with it?


End file.
